dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Eyes
'Van Cleef '''is a former bounty hunter who joined the Dino Attack Team hoping to see action Biography Early Life Van Cleef was born and raised in Gold City. Like many of its citizens at a young age he learned to use a revolver. Over the years he made a living collecting outlaws and turning them into Sheriff Wyatt West to be hanged. With time he developed a reputation as one of the most ruthless gunslingers in town. He was always the man who was approached whenever someone wanted a man dead, and Van Cleef could always got the job done. He also developed a strong rivalry with fellow gunslinger Clint Wayne, who was the only person that could match his skills. Over the years they each repeatedly tried to eliminate the other, but they'd always find a way to outsmart one another. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack broke out, Van Cleef was taken by force to the refugee facilities. He quickly grew bored in Antarctica. Aside from the sudden change in environment (due to spending most of his life in the desert and suddenly living in the cold), Van Cleef's guns were taken, and the LEGOLAND government protected all the outlaws who made it to Antarctica, putting him out of business. Finally, hoping to be able to see some action, Van Cleef decided to sign up for the Dino Attack Team. Special Mission A few days after most of the team was brought to Adventurers' Island, Angel Eyes was brought to an Elite Agent and given a special mission: to go into Gold City and check on the status of the Second Headquarters Squad. He was also told that he would be looking for a partner named "Blondie". Over the next few days, Angel Eyes lived in the settlement of El Paso, a small town occupied by former residents of Gold City who were also bored by the refugee facilities, where he spent time gathering food and ammunition. There he met Maria, a female Dino Attack Agent working undercover as a barmaid to observe the town's development. One day while at a hanging for a notorious outlaw Angel Eyes was surprised to see an unidentified figure shoot the man down, causing mass chaos as the outlaw ran away. He soon realized that the man in question was "Blondie" who it turned out was his old rival Clint Wayne. The two of them left for Gold City. Upon arriving, Clint briefly left and proceeded to help the team out of a difficult skirmish. Angel Eyes arrived immediately after, but not before he could shoot down a Mutant Pterosaur. He met up with Heavy, Medic, and Sniper. Heavy was disappointed to find out that they did not bring sandwiches among their food, but relented when Angel Eyes claimed a piece of steak was such and gave it to him instead. Later on while cooking a meal Spy suddenly sneaked up on Angel Eyes. He explained to them that they were actually fighting Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids rather than regular Mutant Dinos. Scout showed up soon after and briefly irritated Spy. Clint seemed suspicious of the latter, much to Engineer's amusement. Demoman showed up drunk soon after and challenged Angel Eyes to a drinking contest. This proved not to be such a good idea for him, as the latter was able to take a particularly large swig of whiskey, while the former barely touched it before passing out. While Clint left with Spy to take a look at Fort Legoredo, Angel Eyes returned to El Paso to provide Maria with an update on the status of the Second Headquarters Squad. At the bar, he met up with another gunslinger-turned-agent named Harmonica, and returned accompanied by him and Maria. Upon arriving, Clint took Angel Eyes and Maria into a private meeting. He explained that he did not approve of the squad's "amateur" plan to blow up the fort by pushing a mine cart down a track. He decided instead to take matters into his own hands by infiltrating the fort during the night. During the night, while their companions were asleep, Maria managed to change from her usual dress into something more practical via clothes she had won in card games and stolen off of drunken customers in her saloon, and they rode to Fort Legoredo. Upon arriving, they sneaked in through the side and worked their way to the back. When the trio split up to search the place, Angel Eyes looked through the jail, and found the bodies of former agents whom the hybrids had apparently experimented on. He met up with Clint and Maria and discovered that they had found the identity of the mole, but agreed to keep quiet until they could find the right moment to expose him. Angel Eyes later kept watch while Maria disabled the fort's sentry guns. After they were through, they left to reunite with the Second Headquarters Squad. The following morning, Spy mysterious approached them and revealed that he somehow knew everything that had happened, and that the Second Headquarters Squad were already pushing the cart down the track. Thinking quickly, Angel Eyes was sent back to El Paso to organize a posse. He recruited Sheriff Wyatt West as well as Flatfoot Thompson and his gang amongst numerous other citizens. He finally regrouped with Clint and Maria before traveling to the fort. The posse managed to clear out most of the mutant hybrids that were in the way, unwittingly allowing the mine cart to reach its destination while Maria was distracted by a nasty comment by Soldier. Return to Base After Fort Legoredo was destroyed, Angel Eyes returned to base along with his squadmates. He tried to divide his money with Clint and Maria but had trouble coming up with an equal three-way split. Unfortunately, this was interrupted when he learned that Engineer had been killed. After something similar happened to Medic, Angel Eyes became concerned, so he arranged for the Second Headquarters Squad to group together in the mess hall until the killer was found. Unfortunately, for them, Ronald E. Army's incompetence led to the squad leaving just in time for Sniper's murder. This time, however, Angel Eyes managed to find evidence in the form of a knife stabbed into his back, which he has taken in the hopes of using to identify the mole. Abilities and Traits Van Cleef is a ruthless and amoral man. He never lets his personal feelings get in the way and he is willing to kill anyone for money. He always follows his deals, and when paid, always sees the job through. This often led to many unpleasant incidents. For example, on at least one occasion, the man Van Cleef was paid to kill tried to bribe him to kill his employer. Van Cleef took the money, and killed both. However, Van Cleef does have a more noble side. In the rare event that he should form a partnership, he will hold up his end of the deal regardless of what happens. His working relationship with Clint Wayne also shows that he can be forgiving or at least does know that there are times when one has to put aside their differences. Trivia *The name "Van Cleef" is a reference to actor Lee Van Cleef, who co-starred alongside Clint Eastwood in Sergio Leone's spaghetti Westerns ''For a Few Dollars More and The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. His personality is a mix of his characters from both. *The codename "Angel Eyes" is a reference to Lee Van Cleef's character (the titular "bad") of the same name in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. Category:Atton Rand Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Third Headquarters Squad Category:To Be Expanded